A Light Blue Ribbon
by LemonadeKidd
Summary: I have been shaped by my past, but I refuse to be defined by it. I had an angel watching over me. I survived child abuse. / Natyson, Codiase, and Kelly and Justin Gabriel.
1. Welcome to My Life

**The individuals mentioned were not asked/ did not agree to take part in the following work. They own themselves and I mean no disrespect to anyone, for I am a fan of everyone in the WWE, just not some peoples on-screen characters. (KIDDling, Anvilette, Baby Bulldog, and Mizfit for life!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Welcome to My Life<strong>_

"_I won't do it again! I promise!" I yelled, feeling the lashes of my dad's belt hit my flesh for the first time. "Please! Stop!" I cried with tears running down my face._

_He kept hitting me harder and harder. My skin felt like it had been lit on fire. "You know damn better!" He yelled as he hit me._

_Barely being able to see through the water that had form and poured out of my eyes, I did spot a pair of feet walk in to the room we were in. It was my mom. "Mommy!" I yelled and reached my hand out for her comfort._

_My dad quickly picked me up and threw me against the wall. He looked at my mom and then let his grip lose. I fell hard and was still crying. My shirt was covered in blood and ripped at the seams. I looked at my mother and begged for her to comfort me, "Mommy…."_

"_What on Earth did you do!" She yelled at me. "We've explained to you time and time again that you are to listen and do to what we tell you!" She explained to me once again._

_My dad gave me one last look before he and my mother slammed the door to my bedroom behind them. I curled up into a ball and cried as hard as I could. Why was I given this hate? What did I do to deserve it? Why me?_

* * *

><p>"TJ! Wake up!" I heard my named being called, waking me from the haunting flashback. I slowly looked over at the same door the same woman standing there had slammed nearly eleven years ago. "Get up and make breakfast. You better hurry. You're dad wakes up in a few minutes. You know how he gets when he doesn't have his food." She reminded me and then walked away.<p>

I removed the covers from myself and stood up. My dad would be very aggressive if he didn't get his breakfast on time. I went downstairs to the kitchen in my sweatpants and nothing else so I could make their breakfast as soon as possible.

I honestly thought I could finish before he came downstairs. I had already finished the waffles, bacon, and eggs. All I had left to finish was the pancakes. Unfortunately for me, I began hearing heavy footsteps come down the stairs.

"Why isn't my plate ready yet, Theodore?" He asked as I continued to cook.

I sighed. "I just woke u-"

"And that's your problem. I told you that you need to be up early enough to cook and have the food ready by the time I wake up." He sat down at the table. "I want my food… NOW." He demanded.

I turned the stove off and started fixing everyone's plates. Once I finished, I set the all on the table and hurried upstairs to fix my hair. My hair takes about thirty minutes to fix, although I only had ten minutes, considering it resembles a crown. A symbol that only my 'friend-with-benefits' understood.

I was in my senior year at high school at this time, aging eighteen. The abuse never stopped, but hiding cuts, scars, and burn was a trick I had learnt from my best friend Teddy. He showed me it when he accidentally cut his arm on glass. He hadn't the idea that I would use that trick to hide something that pained me. Which is basically a good thing.

After finishing my hair, I covered up the bruises from last night's assault then got dressed, ready to head off to school.

I walked back down the stairs and grabbed my bags and notebooks. "Bye."

"You better be home right after school." I heard my mom's strict voice.

I walked out the door and slammed it shut. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and got into my car. Driving to school scared the living hell out of me, but being away from that house was more important.

After reaching the school, I parked the car and got out. In the mornings, the students were expected to be in the lunchroom to eat breakfast or in the gym if they weren't eating. I go to the old library that no one uses anymore. Well, no one except Nattie and myself.

Natalie Neidhart is the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. She was Teddy's cousin and we instantly clicked the first time we spoke. Although, her mom is very against her dating anyone. That's why we call ourselves friends-with-benefits. She doesn't upset her mother, and I still get to kiss her.

"Teej!" She ran towards me and gave me a big hug. "I was starting to think you weren't going to show up…"

I put my notebooks and bag on the table. I pull one of the chairs out and sat down in it and Nattie straddled me. "I woke up a bit late." I told her.

She smiled and started playing with my hair. "I can tell. You're hair's not as perfect as it normally is."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You try fixing hair like this in ten minutes. It's difficult."

She laughed and then stopped messing with my hair. "I bet it is…" Her eyes looked into mine and vise versa.

It wasn't long before the two of us shared a kissed. My arms were wrapped around her waist and hers around my neck. We stayed like this until the bell rung for first block. I hated being in a totally different grade then her.

Nattie and I went down separate hallways to get to our classes. I was reading and walking at the same time. I wasn't reading a book, but a note Nattie had given me a few weeks ago. It always cheers me up when I feel down.

"Smelly Kelly!" I looked up from the note to see Layla El and Michelle McCool picking on Barbie 'Kelly' Blank.

"Wow Kelly… it looks like you've lost some weight." Layla said looking at Barbie.

Michelle laughed. "Um, Layla. She didn't have any weight to start with. Remember… she's sort of…" She made a gesture of throwing up with her hands.

"Right…" Layla motioned.

I, using my better sense of judgment, walked over. "Excuse me, do you two have a problem?" I asked.

They both looked over at me. Just as they were about speak, Barbie spoke up. "Thanks for the help TJ, but I was just leaving…" She wiped a tear from her eye and ran towards her classroom.

"Sheesh… someone can't take a joke." Michelle said looking back at her.

"You two really shouldn't pick on her. You don't know how bad or how good her life may be." I spoke up. "It's not her fault she's super skinny."

Layla laughed. "Just like it's not Kia fault she's fat?"

"Good one Lay!" Michelle high-fived her.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards my class. First block was History with Mr. Michael Cole. He could go down as the worst teacher in history. The bell rung before I got to his classroom, so I was expecting the usual…

"Late again are we, Wilson?" He asked sitting at his desk, looking down at his papers.

I walked over to my desk and sat down. "Yep. Didn't feel like showing up on time would screw my grade up seeing as you don't grade anyway."

Cole shrugged and stood up. "Alright, today I'm going to assign you guys a group project." the whole class groaned at the comment. "I know, I know. We all hate each other." He started writing 'Project Groups' on the dry-erase board.

"No, we hate you." Mike, or as he likes to call himself The Miz, Mizanin said. The class laughed at his statement.

Cole, ignoring the student, continued writing. "And, just for that, I will pair you up myself." He picked up his piece of paper. "Mizanin, you will work with Elizabeth, Ouellet, and Wilson."

"Je m'appelle Maryse." Maryse Ouellet said in her native tongue, French. It translates to; "My name is Maryse." I can speak French too, you know.

After Cole assigned all the groups and moved our seating arrangements to those assigned groups, he explained what the project would be about. "Alright, each group will be given a different Wonder of the World, and you will make a poster and write an essay about that Wonder. "

Maryse flipped her hair back. "Pourquoi ne pas simplement écrire un essai sur le Canada? Je sais beaucoup de choses sur le Québec."

"Theodore, will you please translate what she just said?" Cole looked over at me.

I rolled my eyes. "She said… Why not just write an essay about Canada? That she knows a lot about Québec."

Mike made a sound of disgust. "Why should we write about Canada, Maryse? It's not like anyone cares about it."

Maryse looked at me in confusion. She hadn't learnt the English language well enough yet because she had just moved from Montréal. So, I translated for her. "Il dit, Pourquoi devrions-nous écrire au sujet du Canada? Ce n'est pas comme quelqu'un s'en soucie."

"Il a juste jaloux que c'est un meilleur endroit que l'Amérique." She said.

I smiled. "Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous? Nous sommes en Amérique ... prochaine chose que vous savez, ils vont manger des hamburgers partout." We both laughed.

"Enough French." Cole spoke up. "Mike, your group gets the Pyramids of Giza."

After Cole explained what all had to be on the posters (one hand drew drawing, three picture, 5 facts, and the title), all the group started working together, figuring out who would do what. My group, we were not that concentrated…

"Why the hell did Michael Cole stick Beth Phoenix, Frenchie, Mr. I-Don't-Give-A-Shit, and me in one group?" Miz complained as he stared at each one of us.

I chuckled at him. "How come I'm labeled as Don't-Give-A-Shit?"

He started at me in disbelief. "Because you don't. Then again, neither do I."

Beth sighed as she laid her pencil down. "Guys, this is a serious project. TJ if you don't try, I will tell Ms. Friend-with-benefit." She threatened me.

"Ohh." Miz teased. "So now you have a friend with benefits?" He laughed. "Let me guess… Natalie Neidhart?"

I glared at Beth. "Thank you for telling everyone."

She giggled. "Oppsie."

After sitting in our groups for most of the class period, Michael Cole stopped us. "Alright, I've graded your tests from yesterday." He started. "Most of them were okay, three were good, and we have a few failures." He picked up the pile of papers on his desk. "If you want to see your test grade, stay after the bell." He announced and then the bell rung.

Everyone left except me. As much as I despise Michael Cole, I did need my grade. "Wilson,… he started."

"Can you be normal for once and call me TJ?" I asked. "Just hurry up and give me my grade so I can go to my next class."

He sighed as he looked at my paper. "Well, you didn't do good." He slid the paper over to me. "You did pretty bad."

I picked up the paper to see a 65 circled in red. "That's just great…" I mumbled sarcastically to myself. I handed the test back to him and walked into the hall.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Barbie in her locker holding back some tears of hers. I looked around to see what could've cause this and laid my eyes on Wade Barrett and Ezekiel Jackson. They were both friends and were apart of a group of friends called 'The Corre' that included Heath Slater and, Barbie's boyfriend, Justin Gabriel. Wade and Zek never liked Barbie. They thought she was just splitting up their friendship with Heath and Justin.

I walked over towards Barbie. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up and shook her head no. "What happened?" I asked.

She was looking into her mirror she had placed inside her locker, wiping the running make-up off her face. "Don't worry… about it." She mumbled. "It was just… Wade, Zek, Michelle, and Layla again…."

"Barbie, don't let what they say get to you." I told her. "You know Justin loves you and if he was here, he would smack Wade and Zek upside the head."

She smiled barely and put her thick-rimmed glasses back on. "I wish he was here right now." She closed her locker. "He always makes me feel better… Oh, um don't bother yourself listening to me. I don't want to make you late for class, but thanks for caring." She turned around and walked away.

I sighed and gave Wade and Zek one last look. They were now talking to Michelle who was strangely Layla-less.

My next class I had was PE. Fortunately, that PE class is used for basketball practice and the never take role. This is also the time Nat has to be a Teacher's aid. We both met in the empty library once again.

She smiled as I walked into the room. Locking the door behind me, I walked over to her. The old library was pretty big and had five extra storage rooms in the back. We always stayed in the fourth one to the left. It was very roomy and not so claustrophobic.

"Hey, Nat… can I ask you a question?" I sat down on the rolling chair.

She laid down on the couch that was on the other side of the room. "Sure."

"Have Michelle and Layla ever talked to you?" I rolled my over to her.

"Yeah." She chuckled and then sighed. "They aren't very nice people. They call Beth 'Amazon' and Barbie 'Smelly Kelly.' Not to mention what they call AJ…" She turned her head towards me. "And of course, I'm Fatty Nattie to them."

"Fatty Nattie?" I stood up and she sat up allowing me to lay down and her to straddle on top of me. "You're not fat."

Her face came close to mine as her nose touched mine. "Well, according to them I am."

"They're bitches though." I told her and then pulled her face closer for a kiss.

After we let go, she rested her head on my chest. "Why are you asking?"

I started playing with her long blond and pink hair while keeping my arms wrapped around her. "Because, they've been picking on Barbie a lot lately…"

"They've been picking on everyone lately." She replied and closed her eyes. "Well, everyone except 'those' people." She opened her eyes back up and look at me, keeping her head on my chest. I looked back her. She just smiled her beautiful smile. "Let's just sleep until the bell rings." She suggested.

I laughed at her. "You didn't get much sleep last night, I assume?"

She nodded and laid her head back down. "Teddy and I got in trouble for sneaking out. Well, mostly. He also got in trouble for deciding to quit school."

"That's Teddy for you." I replied. "I'll wake you up when the bell rings."

"I love you, Teej." She said and then drifted off into her dreams.

I sat there for awhile just watching her sleep. Her words echoing through my head. She was the only one that ever says that to me. The only one…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey there you guys! So, I hope you like this story and I just wanna point out that I don't think that TJ's actually parents where like that. I made them that why for story-purpose and I mean no disrespect to anyone.<strong>_

_**That being said; Please R&R and please answer the following question!**_

_**Should I put Ted DiBiase with Cody Rhodes (My gut instinct) or Maryse?**_

_**The reason I'm asking is because if you guys don't want Slash, then I won't want ruin the story. That being said, WHOEVER you chose they won't be a main couple or anything, but it helps me decide with something that happens later.**_

_**Thankies!**_

_**~LenLen**_


	2. So it Goes

**The individuals mentioned were not asked/ did not agree to take part in the following work. They own themselves and I mean no disrespect to anyone, for I am a fan of everyone in the WWE, just not some peoples on-screen characters. (KIDDling, Anvilette, Baby Bulldog, and Mizfit for life!)**

**BTW, Just incase you're wondering… A Light Blue (sometimes just blue) Awareness Ribbon stands for Child Abuse among many things. Also Jonathon Emminger is Lucky Cannon.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two: So it Goes...<em>**

_The tears ran down my face. I was alone in my room. Blood was on the wall, the floor, the bed, everywhere. I stay curled in my little ball what seemed like forever._

"_TJ?" My head jolted up, and I looked over to see my Mom again. The tears were still streaming from my eyes. She held out her hand. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." I grabbed her hand to pull my self up and then limped my way to the bathroom where we kept the first-aid._

"_Now, TJ…" She started explaining. "You are to tell no one of what just happened, do you understand?" She started to take off my shirt._

"_Why? Why shouldn't I?" I asked still crying._

_She walked around to face my back and started wiping away the blood. With a motion of her doing so I winced in pain. "Because I said so. That's why." She started bandaging up my back and torso with a few ace bandages. _

"_And if I do tell?" I asked trying to wipe away the tears. Doing this only got blood all over my face._

_She walked around back to my face and glared at me. "You really want to know?" I, hesitantly, nodded my head. The next thing I know, a hand flies right across my face. "That, but five times harder." Is the only thing she said._

_The rest of the time I spent in there was silent as she finished cleaning me up. Well, almost silent. I was sniffling and letting out yelps as she used some rubbing alcohol on my wounds. _

* * *

><p>The bell rung, snapping me out of my day-nightmarish-flashback-Hell.<p>

Gently, I nudged Nattie to get up. Her eyes opened slowly as she let out a yawn. "Already?" She stood up and helped me up.

I nodded my head. "Yep. You don't wanna be late, do you?" She smiled and we shared one last kiss before heading off to our different hallways.

I reached my locker, locker 478 on the upper level, and put in the combination. 07-11-30. I kept my locker neat for the most part. Not only did I have a very bad OCD problem with most things, but if my locker was messy, I would lose ninety-nine percent of everything I do that involves paper. After I retrieved my math book and closed the locker shut, I rushed to my math class with everyone's favorite math teacher…. Jerry Lawler.

I walked in the room and sat in the desk behind Barbie, who was smart enough that she had already made her way into a senior math class. The desk was also beside Beth and diagonal from, the French queen herself, Maryse.

Beth turned in her desk to face me. "So, where were you at during PE this time?" She asked. "I had something really important to tell you."

"Il était probablement avoir des rapports sexuels avec vous savez qui …" I heard Maryse mumble, but I ignored her.

"What is this all so important thing?" I opened up my math book to the page we were suppose to do for homework last night. "Hopefully it's that you'll let me copy your homework."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you do it?"

'_Oh, I was just busy trying not to die.' _I thought to myself. "I forgot." The simple excuse that always worked.

"Well, if you forgot, then no. You can just except a zero on your grade." She nicely explained closing her book so I couldn't see.

"Here, TJ." Barbie turned around and handed me her paper. "You can copy mine."

I smiled. "Thank you, Kelly." I quickly copied everything onto my blank sheet of paper. "At least someone doesn't want me to fail." I handed the paper back to her.

The bell rung as Mr. Lawler entered the classroom. "Hello there, class." He began by writing some problems on the board. "I think you guys need a bit more work on the lesson we did yesterday." He put down the dry-erase marker. "So, I'm not going to count last night's homework, instead, I want you guys to work these problems out. Silently."

"You're kidding me…" I mumbled. "I just copied all that shit for nothing."

Since Jerry wanted total silence in his class, it was sort of boring. Then again, his class always is. The bell rung, and we all headed towards the door to get to our next class. I was stopped however.

"Theodore Wilson." I turned toward teacher. "I need to talk to you about your grade."

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. "One, don't call me Theodore. Two, I know it's bad."

"If you don't pull your grade up soon, I'm afraid you won't be graduating." He informed me. "I guess my question is why don't you try? I know you're smarter then this."

What could I tell him? There's no way I was telling him about what happens. No way in hell. "I'm actually not that smart." Was the only thing I could come up with.

He sigh and lightly shook his head. "TJ, I may be old, but I'm not stup-"

"Jerry! Jerry!" We both turned around to see Melina Perez running into the room. "You have to hurry! Rosa and April are fighting!" Jerry quickly got up and ran out into the hallway. I followed being curious.

There was a large crowd surrounding the fight. Jerry was trying to push his way through the crowd. I could see what looked like Kaitlyn Bonin trying to break up the fight between her friend and Rosa.

Looking around at the crowd, it was no surprise that Layla and her best-boy-friend Heath were watching together. Even though they both pull a nerve, I wanted to know what was going on. So, I approached the duo.

"What are they fighting about?" I asked.

Heath laughed. "It's stupid."

Layla smiled at him. "Well, it sort of is. Rosa said something about April's friend, Cody- Don't tell Teddy, and AJ overheard and told Rosa to 'shut her mouth.' It turned into a huge argument and eventually this."

"Everyone back to class! Now!" Jerry screamed as he and Michael Cole broke up the fight. The crowd of students listened and all headed off in different directions discussing what had just happened.

Fourth block was my extra curricular class. As much as I wanted to sign up for turf, Nattie had convinced me to sign up for an extra-credit class that was suppose to help me bring up my grades.

I also had Lunch that block. Everyone in the school had lunch at fourth block, but a different times. There was the first lunch who went at the beginning of the class, second and third lunch that went after one another leaves, and last lunch which is at the end of the period. I was blessed to have first lunch. Nattie was cursed with last.

"Ow!" The voice of Theodore DiBiase Jr. rang through the air as I walked over to sit down with him. I always sat with Ted, Cody, Barbie, Kaitlyn, and depending on the situation, sometime Justin Gabriel. "That was my foot, Codes…"

"I'm sorry Teddy…" Cody apologized. I was sitting in front of Ted and beside Barbie and Kaitlyn. Cody was on the left side of Ted in front of Kaitlyn. Teddy started poking Cody in the sides and Cody would laugh and squirm. "Teddy! Stop it!" He laughed.

The lunch choice of the day was none other than Pizza. Barbie's plate was one slice of pizza, a bottle of water, some French fries, and a salad. She was only eating small bits of the salad, though. Cody and Ted both had a slice of pizza, cokes, fries, and a brownie. Kaitlyn had brought her lunch from home as normal; a ham and cheese sandwich with sweet tea and a Little Debbie. I had nothing.

"Teddy, that could be considered abuse." Kaitlyn said watching the two.

Ted laughed at her. "Well, here's the rule. The first time you're abused, you're a victim. Every time after that…" He started poking Cody some more. "You're a volunteer."

Barbie looked up at the two. "You shouldn't say that, Teddy." She took a sip of her water. "Abuse is a very serious problem. An average of nearly four children die every day as a result of child abuse or neglect."

"And how do you know that Kelly?" Ted finally stopped poking Cody.

Barbie sighed and Kaitlyn answered for her. "Because she's smart."

"Change of subject, please." I said. Conversations like this always fill my head up with bad memories from the past and present.

Cody took a bite of his pizza. "Why aren't you eating?"

Ted smiled. "Because he's been with Nattie. So technical-"

"DiBiase." I cut him off. "Don't go there."

He shrugged and began eating. "Whatever." He said with a mouth full of food.

"Smelly Kelly!" Kelly looked up from her book and we all saw McCool and Layla walk over to the table. The duo sat down beside Ted.

Barbie closed Harry Potter and looked at them. "Yes?"

"Chelle, I think we picked the wrong time to talk to her." Layla said looking at all of us.

Michelle sat down her plate. "Well, let's see… we have Kaitlyn who is too quiet to tell anyone. Cody who, well let's face it he won't tell anything. Teddy who's almost got a thing with our friend Maryse, and Fatty Nattie's sex-buddy. So, I think we're good."

I rolled my eyes at their comments. "You two really need to grow up."

Layla took a bit of Michelle's salad. "This doesn't concern you, pretty boy." She turned her attention towards Kelly. "Heath said you and Justin are still going out. Is that true?"

Barbie sighed and pulled her pigtails to the front of her collarbones. "Of course we are. What's that matter to you two?"

Michelle shook her head in disbelief. "Wade was right, Lay." She stood up and grabbed her plate. 'Justin needs that intervention."

"I'm on it, Chelle." Layla took one last bite of the salad and then walked off. Michelle smiled and went towards her friends, the Bella twins.

"Bitches." Kaitlyn said. The rest of lunch was spent comforting Barbie from Michelle and Layla's words.

Back in my extra credit class, the teacher was the school consular and daughter of the principle, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. She was normally on the computer figuring out who needs help on what subject. I'm not sure how she gets away with adding point to our grades…

The class was relatively small. Only ten people actually signed up for the class, and five were put in it by force. Mike was the only other senior in the class, sadly.

"Theodore." Stephanie called me up to her desk. "Come here."

I let out a grunt as I stood up. "Call me TJ for the nine-billionth time." Approaching her desk, she just chuckled at me. "And yes, I know. I'm failing every class."

"Not necessarily." She turned her rolling chair towards me. "You have a 87 in Health."

I pulled up one of the lose computer chairs to sit on. "Health is an easy subject that doesn't take much to learn." She gave me a glare and I smiled. "What can I say? I'm very good at health."

"Anyway, you need to pull up your Math and History grade." She reminded me. "So, I took the time to find all of these for you." She opened up the compartment in her desk and handed me a stack of papers. "If you finish these and make good, I'll add them to your grade."

I scanned over the papers. "And if completely flunk them?" I asked.

"Then I won't add them to your grade." She answered. "This class is suppose to improve your grade. Not damage it. Now, go work on those."

"Do I have to do all of them?" I started counting how many she handed me. There were ten worksheets in all. Five for math and five for history. There was also an eleventh page that had ten pages from my textbooks written with. Half and half again.

She nodded her head. "Yes or they don't count. You have to turn it in by at least a week before report cards are sent out." She then turned back around to her computer.

I got up and went to the table at the back of the room that held only four people. Those four people happened to be Mike, Alex Riley, Jonathon Emminger, and myself.

"That's a hell of a stack of papers." Mike said.

I shrugged. "I know. But, if I don't do them, then Nattie will chew me out." I said and then started working on the history papers. I wasn't even going to attempt the math.

Spending the whole period doing history really wasn't fun, but I did need my grade up. The bell rung and now I was off to my fifth block class, Health.

Health was taught by Matt Striker. He was a relatively new teacher, having just been hired this year. Most people were out to give him a hard time. I paid little to no attention in this class, but I seem to do better in it then all the others.

"Alright, so, let's be honest here." I popped my head up. Normally he'd be teaching by now. "The next chapter is about sexual intercourse and reproduction. Do I really need to go over this chapter with you?"

Mike stated. "We're all seniors in High School. I guaran-damn-tee that everyone in here has had sex before, then again, this chapter would be an easy A."

"You way in over your head, Mike." John Cena stated. "Not everyone is a player like you."

Miz turned towards him. "It's true. Everyone has."

"Alright, alright. Enough you two." Matt Striker said. "I'll briefly go over the lesson and give you guys the work."

This is where my attention span flew out the window. The window I was looking through to be exact. It showed, from my point of view, the shaded sidewalk all the way over to an empty field.

What caught my attention was I could see Cody and Teddy talking on the sidewalk. Cody was crying and had a newly formed black eye. Ted looked like he was consulting him and trying to get information out. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Cody had, once again, been teased by certain people and then had the shit beat out of him. He was sweet kid, but to soft for his own good.

"Theodore James Wilson." I snapped out of watching the two and look up. "Pay attention." Matt Striker commanded.

"I am seriously about to have my name changed if one more teacher calls me Theodore." I complained.. "Is really that hard to call me TJ?" He ignored me and continued on with his lesson.

I once again looked out the window. The duo had disappeared, leaving me with nothing to do.

Matt started passing out the worksheet to everyone and I finished my without even looking in the book. Health is just too easy of a class. It reached the end of the day finally as we were aloud to leave school.

"Teej!" I had just opened the door to my car when I heard Nattie calling my name. "Um… Jenni had something to do, so she couldn't come get me. I was wondering if you would take me home?"

"Alright." I replied.

She smiled as she got in. "You could stay over for awhile if you want. My mom won't care."

"I could come over at one o'clock in the morning and Ellie still wouldn't care if I was over." I started driving towards her house. Anytime away from my house was good to me, so I naturally like to stay over at Nattie's house until her mom tells me to leave.

"Why are you scarred of driving again?" She asked. "Because you drive fine."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've never liked driving." Honestly, I had a better reason that I hated being behind a wheel, but I don't like worrying her, so it was better left unsaid.

We pulled up to her house, and got out of the car. I clicked the button four times to make sure I had locked it good.

"Hi, Mommy!" Nattie said as she entered the house and dropped her books in the living room.

Ellie smiled as she spotted me. "Nat-Attack's brought you over here again, hasn't she?" She was sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Nah. I just felt like dropping by." I sat down beside Nattie. "She has to help me with homework… and stuff."

Nattie laughed. "Let me guess, McMahon's done gave you more work."

"Sadly." I replied.

"Well, we might as well get started on that!" She jumped up and pull me along with her.

Ellie cocked her eyebrow. "Behave, you two."

"We will!" Nattie replied and we both headed upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>And there was Chapter Two! Remember to R&amp;R and thanks to the following people for reading and reviewing! And alerting and stuffs…<strong>

**NattieKiddfan, HArtAttackKidd, niknar45, VIXXY_VAMPIRE, GumiChan57, and TheDynastyGirl!**

**Love you all!**

**-LenLen**


	3. La Deuxième Famille

**The individuals mentioned were not asked/ did not agree to take part in the following work. They own themselves and I mean no disrespect to anyone, for I am a fan of everyone in the WWE, just not some peoples on-screen characters. (KIDDling, Anvilette, Baby Bulldog, and Mizfit for life!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: La Deuxième Famille<strong>_

_My mom had told me to go put on my pajamas shortly after bandaging me up. Needless to say, I couldn't find myself to put on a shirt. It had hurt me to much._

_I laid in my bed for awhile thinking about what happened. I was laying on my stomach because my back was in too much pain for me to put any pressure on it. _

_I would forever remember that day as the worst day of my life. However, it wasn't the worst intentional harm done to me. That had been the day that would forever terrify me of the road._

"_Why can't you do anything right!" My dad yelled at me after I had just accidentally split his drink over his work. I had just turned nine around this time. "All you do is screw up!"_

_I started to walk backwards as he approached me. "Daddy, I didn't mean too… I slipped…"_

"_Go make yourself useful and go get me another coffee while I clean up your damn mess." He demanded and then walked into the kitchen._

_My mother grabbed my hand. "I'll go with you…" I nodded my head slowly and we walked out to the streets. The town was busy with cars but hardly any pedestrians. _

_We stayed on the sidewalk for as long as we could. My mom had been silent the whole time as she glared down at me every once in awhile. The place that sold my dad's coffee was just right across the street from where we were._

_A car was coming full speed across the road and I was waiting for it to pass. That's when I felt a hand lightly push me forward, and me being my klutzy self I tripped over the sidewalk and the car didn't have much time to stop. Before it hit me the only thing I heard was a very good acting voice yell out, "TJ!"_

* * *

><p>"… and that's how you find x." Nattie's voice zoomed in my thoughts. "Are you even listening? Or, are you just sitting here waiting for me to finish all this homework?"<p>

I smiled. "I like the second option."

"What would you do without me?" She wrote something down on the papers and then pushed them to the side. "You better hope Steph doesn't realize that's my handwriting."

"If she does, I'll just get chewed out." I shrugged. "No biggie. Anyway, how long do you want me to stay?"

"You can stay over for dinner if you want to." She stood up and then walked over to her closet. "I'm pretty sure you could live here if you wanted to."

I chuckled. "I don't think so. My parents wouldn't like that one bit." I laid down on her pink carpet that matched her pink everything.

"You don't talk about your parents that much." I heard her going through her many articles of clothing inside her closet.

"There's not much to talk about." I replied. "We don't… get along to well."

"How come?" She asked.

I sat up and looked over at her. She didn't notice. "They expect me to be… I don't know. Some what of a perfect child, I guess." I let out a sigh. "But, don't worry about it."

She turned around towards me. "I'll try not to, but…" She through the clothes she had just picked out on to her bed. "Don't be a pervert and let me change."

"I think I'll stay in here." I smiled. "If I don't stare then you can't call me a pervert."

"Get out." She pointed as she giggled.

"I don't want to move!" I laid back down and close my eyes.

She was silent for awhile, so I peeked my eye open. She was just putting on a different shirt that was more comfortable than the one she had wore to school. Once she turned around and saw me looking, her face lit up red. "Teej!"

"What?" I asked with a smirk.

"You are hopeless." She through the clothes she had taken off into the basket on her floor. She then laid down on her, you guessed it, pink bed. "Come cuddle with me…"

I kicked my shoes off and made my way to her. She cuddled into me and closed her eyes. "Why are so sleepy?"

"Don't know." She replied. "Busy day at school I guess."

"TJ! Nattie!" We both heard Ellie yell. "I'm going to go with Diana to the mall for a few hours! Jennifer and Kristen will be back in a couple, so behave!"

"We will!" Nattie called out. It always amazed me how much Ellie trust her own daughter and myself. We defiantly not bad kids, but I wouldn't say that we should ever be left alone. Nattie is spoiled, not in a bad way, by everyone she knows and loves. What she wants, she gets.

Needless to say, the two of us were alone in the house for around two hours before Jennifer and Kristen had came home from who knows where. I'll let you take a wild guess at what happened the first few moments alone. After a small nap, we mostly spent our time in the living room playing different video games. I won every time.

"Hello, Nattie. Hello, Nattie's future boyfriend.." Jennifer smiled as she walked in the house with Muffy (Kristin) behind her.

"I have a name, Jennifer." I stated as she sat down on the other side of me.

She laughed. "My bad, Theodore."

"Call him TJ." Nattie said before I had the chance to speak. "He hates being called Theodore." This was true.

Jennifer propped her feet on the coffee table. "I can call him whatever I want."

"Are you eating dinner over here again?" Muffy asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

Nattie and I were playing some racing game they had. She was tilting the controller as if it would help her. "He better eat. A little birdie told me you didn't eat lunch."

I won the race and then lounged back. "Cody?"

"No."

"Teddy?"

"Nope."

"Barbie?"

"Try again."

"Then Kaitlyn?"

"Got it."

"She's a little brat." I teased Nattie about her friend. "Why does it matter?"

Nattie crawled her way to the TV to switch out video games. "Because. If you don't eat, you starve."

"Or go anorexic." Jennifer added.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't feel like eating. Big whoop."

Nattie inserted Left 4 Dead. A game she knew way to little about to be playing. "When you die of starvation it will be a big deal."

Sooner or later, Jenni and Muffy decided that they wanted to ply too, so I taught everyone how to play a bit of Halo. The game lasted until Ellie had came home and finished cooking us dinner. After we all ate, I figured I should get home considering I had already broken the rule of 'be back right after school.'

"You come back any time, TJ." Ellie said as I walked out the door.

"Thanks, Ellie." I smiled and headed to my car and drove to my least favorite place.

As soon as I pulled up, I could just sense the anger. Not wanting to drag this out, I headed towards the house and opened the door.

"Theodore James Wilson!" My mother called. "Where in the hell have you been!" She put down the dishes she was cleaning. "You were with that Neidhart girl again, weren't you?"

I sat down at the table. Heading towards my room wouldn't do the situation any good. "Yeah. I was."

My mother sat down across from me. "I told you to be home."

"Nat asked me if I wanted to come over, and I said yes." I propped my feet up on the chair next to me. "It's not like you care. I don't think you'd care if I got murdered."

She gave me her serious look. "That would just make us all peachy, now wouldn't it?"

"So in other words, you'd be fine if I was dead?" I looked down at the floor not wanting to look at her face.

She cleared her throat. "Wouldn't you be better off dead?" With that she stood up. "Finish cleaning the dishes. I'm going to bed."

Regardless to popular belief, guys do cry. We tend not to in front of people because it's considered 'un-manly.' As a matter fact, I cried almost every night. It had become my way of falling to sleep, reminding me I mean next to nothing to everyone.

After finishing the dishes and making sure all the lights were out, I headed to my small room upstairs. I slept in sweat pants with no shirt. I turned off the lamp next to my bed and fell asleep replying the same nightmare again.

I woke up about two hours into my sleep. I just couldn't fall back asleep. My mom words had hit me hard. My dad had told me countless time before that he wished I was dead, but my mom always told him that was a bit extreme. I never really expected her to want me dead.

I sat up on my bed Indian-style and sighed. There had to be something that would make me fall asleep again. That's when I spotted a different notebook on top of my desk. I hadn't wrote in that notebook since my freshmen year.

I opened it. The first page was something Natalie had wrote. I remember her explaining how to read music to me that day. I had been put in music class that year, and was next to clueless about everything. Teddy Annis had told me that his cousin was smart and could help. Needless to say, it started the best friendship I could of ever wished for.

I took the notebook back to my bed and began to read and look through it. It was filled with old memories of Teddy and mine's freshmen year. Teddy had convinced me to try and learn how to play an instrument so we could start a band. He was already good at drums and had shown me one of his guitars he had gotten. Although we never actually got a band, he did teach me how to play a few notes. I never actually got a guitar, but I would borrow Teddy's on different days.

Reading through the notebook had actually gotten me to fall asleep. Not that reading what Teddy had wrote down bored me, but my eyes were just getting heavier and heavier.

I woke before my parents did this time around. The first thing I did was get dressed and do my hair, then I fixed them breakfast like always.

"Good morning, Theodore." My mom's voice called out as she walked down the stairs. "Surprised you didn't kill yourself."

I put her plate on the table. "Yeah. I was thinking about it for awhile until I remember it'd only make you happy."

"Now what kind of mother would be happy if their child committed suicide?" She asked as she sat down.

I rolled my eyes. "The kind like you."

"Besides, if you were dead, who would do the chores around the house?" She asked, rhetorically.

I started to clean the kitchen from what I had just cooked. "Not your lazy asses." I mumbled. "I'm leaving before dad wakes up…." I grabbed my books and once again headed out the door.

As I reached the car, my cell phone vibrated inside my pocket. I pulled it out to realize it was Kaitlyn calling. "What's up?" I answered.

"TJ, thank God you answered." Her voice sounded. "I'm already at school, and Kelly needs a ride. Justin had to go to the doctor today because he's not feeling better. Go get her for me?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Thanks, I'll text her that your on the way." She said and then hung up.

I pulled up at Barbie's house and she approached the car. "Thank you so much, TJ." She said as she got in. I could see the worry look on her face.

I started driving towards the school. "So, what exactly is wrong with Justin?"

"He's just… really tore up. After I got home from school yesterday, he had text me saying he was really sick and couldn't stop throwing up." I looked at her through the review mirror. "They're taking him to the doctor today… I hope he's okay."

I put my eyes back on the road. "He'll be fine." I replied and glanced at the clock. "You do realize that we're both going to be late, correct?"

"I'm sorry… I di-"

"Kelly, it's okay." I cut off her apologetic self. "Being late isn't that bad." We arrived at the school and both rushed to our first block classed.

I opened the door to Michael Cole's classroom. "Late again? That's strike three-"

"Oh, well, TJ." I looked behind me to see Stephanie Levesque. "I was just coming in here to get you., if Mr. Cole doesn't mind." Cole shook his head no and went back to teaching.

Stephanie and I walked out of the room I had just rushed to. "Great. What did I do?"

She chuckled. "Oh, nothing. Me being school consular and all, I actually have to deal with a problem." Her office was on the other end of the school so we had a pretty long walk. "You're friends with Ted and Cody, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Ted came to me this morning with a problem that happened with Cody. He thought you might know more about it." She informed me. "He was attacked by a group of people. I'm not suppose to make assumptions, but I do believe it was the same group that did it last time."

"Phil and his group?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "But, I don't know that for sure." She looked at her clipboard. "Teddy's really concerned. He is best friends with Cody."

I chuckled at her comment. "They aren't best friends, Steph."

She stopped and turned towards me. "TJ, they always hang out together and know each other really well."

"Yeah. They're not best friends." Thinking for awhile, I finally figured out the she hadn't a clue about the duo's true status with each other. "You don't know, do you?"

"What don't I know?" She asked me.

I shouldn't of told her, seeing as Ted doesn't like people knowing. "They kind of are… well, to put it nicely… together. Like 'Barbie and Justin' together." I informed her.

"You're telling me the two of them are dating?" Her voice sounded shocked. "I knew Cody was… like that, but Teddy?"

I let out a quick sigh and started walking again. She soon followed. "Ted's not gay. He's bisexual." I told her. "He doesn't like people knowing, so he pretends to like Maryse."

We reached her office, and she let me in. I saw Cody and Ted out of the corner of my eye. "That explains a lot."

Ted looked at me and I looked at Cody. His eye looked worse then it did through the window, and he had a cut on the side of his neck. It wasn't very long and the blood had already dried. "Teej!" Codes smiled.

Ted gave me a sharp look. "Phil said you know something about what happened with Cody."

Steph sat down on her office chair. "Ted, don't jump him with questions." I sat down on the table next to Cody. "Alright, so explain this one more time, Cody."

Cody cleared his throat. "It fifth block yesterday and I had free block, so I decided I would go hang with Teddy on the football field like always. On my way there, someone hit me on the back of the head, and a bunch of guys started beating me up… again."

Stephanie sighed. "And, Ted… you thought it was Phil and his friends, so you approached them and they said TJ had something to do with it?" Teddy nodded. "Why on earth would you believe him?"

"Because, he sounded sincere." Was Ted's excuse.

I chuckled again. "Yeah, and I sound sincere when I tell Nattie's sisters that we're just friends. Doesn't mean it true."

"Look, I'll talk to Phil later, right now… I want to let you two know something." Steph started. "I was just recently informed about something that might explain why Phillip picks on you Cody."

Cody's eyes wandered for a minute. "Because I'm.. dashing?" He smiled in confusion.

Stephanie sighed. "No. It's more personal. It's about you and Ted."

Ted gave me another look knowing I spilt the beans. "About us how?" He asked still looking at me.

I heard Steph answer. "You two's relationship."

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! I got it done in time! Alright, guys don't be expecting an update for at least another three weeks…<strong>

**That being said… please read and REVIEW. Love you all who review last chapter and tell me your thoughts!**

**-LenLen**


	4. Jamais, Toujours et, Pour Toujo

**The individuals mentioned were not asked/ did not agree to take part in the following work. They own themselves and I mean no disrespect to anyone, for I am a fan of everyone in the WWE, just not some peoples on-screen characters. (KIDDling, Anvilette, Baby Bulldog, and Mizfit for life!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Jamais, Toujours et, Pour Toujours<strong>_

_My eyes started to open slowly and the voices started zooming in, my mother's being the most recognizable. "-is why I want him home ASAP!" She yelled at what seemed like a nurse. _

"_Ma'am, you need to understand that he need rest. He was in critical condition when he arrived here, and needed immediate surgery." The nurse voice explained. "We'll release him when he's ready."_

_My mom was being difficult as always. She never liked doctors or nurses because they actually tried to help me. "He's been in here for over a week!"_

"_Mrs. Wilson, I assure you it's for his health and safety that he stays here until released!" The nurse yelled back and looked at me. "Theodore, you're awake." She smiled. "Mrs. Wilson, I have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over." My mother gave me a glare and then walked off. The nurse approached me. Her nametag read "Robin Blank."_

"_Good morning TJ. You had a good, long nap." She sat down and grabbed her clipboard._

_I couldn't really feel anything, but I new she had said surgery. "W-what happened?"_

"_You were hit by a car. It broke your small little ribcage and we had to fix you up." She started to explain. "Do you feel any pain anywhere?"_

_I shook my head no. "I can't feel anything." I looked down to see my torso wrapped up in bloody bandages. "What was m-my mom saying?"_

_The nurse sighed. "She wants you home right now… but, that's not what needs to happen."_

"_It'd be better if you did just let me go home…" I said. "If not, my mom will only be worse on you guys…"_

* * *

><p>"TJ, are you even listening to this?" I shot my head up to see Stephanie looking at me. I looked over at Cody and Ted who seemed a bit saddened.<p>

I shook my head. "Sorry, I got zoned out…"

Ted stood up and grabbed Cody by the fore arm. "I don't think it matters if he heard what you said… We're leaving." The two walked out the door.

Stephanie sighed as she closed a folder. "TJ, why can't you just listen? It seems like in every class all you do is stare at the window and ignore everyone talking to you." Her voice sounded disappointed. "You really needed to hear what I was saying…"

I shrugged. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I had anything to do with Ted and Cody's relationship."

"If you were listening, you would know that it was more than about that." She said. "You're the only person that Ted and Cody would trust with what I was saying, and you don't even want to hear it?"

I stood up. "Trust me, I have too much going on right now to be trusted with anything." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. It was almost time for the period to change, so I went ahead to my locker. On the way there, I spotted Layla and Michelle hanging up notes on the school bulletin board.

"What are you two doing?" I asked looking at what they were stabling.

Layla and Michelle smiled and then covered up the board. "Nothing." They sang at the same time.

"Just posting school bulletins." Michelle answered.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think posting something about your birthday is a school bulletin."

Layla scoffed. "If we didn't tell anyone, then no one would give us presents."

"So, if you're just putting up your birthday's, then move and let me see." I motioned. The duo just looked at each other. They whispered something to one another and then turned at me and smiled.

"Alright! Bye!" Then they took off to they're classes. I looked at the bulletin board. They did have a list of birthdays. Michelle's, Layla's, Wade's, Big Zek's, Justin's, and Heath's.

They also had put up a flyer. It read _Layla's Totally Party! _and, no, it wasn't for her birthday. Underneath the title it said everyone was invited and that you were required to wear a swimsuit. I guess Layla and Michelle figured that everyone would see it before one of the teachers realized what it was.

The bell rung and sooner or later I was surrounded by people reading the same board. Of course, I didn't read everything they put up there, just some of it. I started to move my way out of the crowd. After tripping and bumping into everyone, I got out and headed towards the old library.

When I got to the door, Kaitlyn was standing in front of it. She smiled at me. "He, TJ. Nattie wanted me to tell you that she has to go run some copies off for Matthews. So, she'll be here in a few."

I nodded my head. "Alrighty. So, what happened to AJ?"

Kaitlyn sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "She's got I.S.S for a week." I.S.S. meaning in school suspension. "Stupid Rosa."

I chuckled. "Rosa is stupid. But think, it could be worse. It could have been the Bella's."

She let out a sound of relief. "Oh thank God it wasn't. I would of actually started helping her!" She chuckled and then opened the doors. "So, why do you and Nat hang out in here?"

I sat down on one of the left behind chairs. "No one's ever in here. It's called privacy."

She pulled out another chair and plopped down. "Ah. 'Privacy.' Right."

"Not like that." I laid my head down on the table.

She laughed. "TJ, you two are as about as innocent as Cody and Teddy."

I chuckled. "That's pushing it."

"No it's not. You two are probably worse then they are." She added on. "It wouldn't shock me if she was pregnant."

I gave her a glare. "Really, Kaitlyn? Really?"

"Yeah. Really. Now, stop acting like Mike." She opened her book bag and pulled out her sketch book. "Here… I made this for Nattie, not you. Give it to her?" She handed me a picture she drew. It looked like it was from the junior-senior prom last year. I was a junior and asked Nattie to come with me. Kaitlyn had drew a scene of us kissing with people dancing around us.

I smiled. "Why did you draw this, exactly?"

She was working on another sketch of her and AJ. Well, I assumed it was her and AJ. She had April's head drawn and a female arm being wrapped around her shoulder. "I don't know. I got bored."

"Don't you have a class right now?" I asked, putting the picture inside my binder.

She looked up at me. "No. I'm a teacher's aid with Nat-Attack, remember?" She went back to drawing.

"Right." I said.

The doors opened and we both looked at them. Nattie walked in and sat down on my lap. "I hate being a teacher's aid." She threw down her bag.

"What happened?" Kaitlyn asked going back to her drawing.

Nattie wrapped her arms around my neck. "She kept asking me to go back and copy more. She never told me the right number, and I got yelled at for it!"

I patted her head. "You'll be okay, Nat."

She gave me a quick glance. "I don't know what's wrong with me today. I woke up sick, and ever since, I've been in a bad mood."

Kaitlyn chuckled still drawing. "You woke up sick? And, your came to school…. Why?"

She laid her head on my chest. "Because, I'm not sick anymore. I just had to vomit, and I was good."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Did you tell your mother?"

"… No." She answered. "If I did, then I couldn't of came."

Kaitlyn laughed. "You are way too nerdy. Why on Earth would you want to come to school?"

She closed her eyes. "Because, if not, I wouldn't get to see TJ."

I started playing with her hair. "I think you'll live without seeing me for one day."

She sat up and gave me a look. "I think not. I would freak out and think something happened to you." She started. "I mean, if you didn't show up, it means you might have been in another car wreck or-or-or you're sick. I would cry."

"What if I just skipped a day?" I asked smiling.

"I would murder you for making me worry." She teased.

I heard Kaitlyn make a sound. "You two make me wonder if your relationship is normal or not."

Nattie laid back down on my chest. "Nah. It's not normal. It's more… unique."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kaitlyn asked.

I shook my head. "No."

We sat in the room in silence for awhile after that. Nattie had fell asleep again. Doesn't surprise considering she gets little to no sleep every night. She's always checking up on Teddy Annis, Harry Smith, Georgia Smith, and all her family. She can't help it.

"She asleep?" Kaitlyn asked me, looking up from her drawing. I nodded my head. "You know… what did you guys do last time you went over to her house?"

I looked at Nattie's sleeping face. "Well, we played some video games… and you know,… stuff like that."

Kaitlyn started drawing again while shaking her head. "She's probably pregnant."

I quickly jerked my head up at her. "What the _hell _are you talking about!"

She looked at me without lifting her head. "TJ. Morning sickness, mood-swings, and see was complaining about her stomach first block."

I began to turn a bit nervous. If Nattie was pregnant, not only would my mom beat the shit out of me, Ellie would as well. Not to mention Nattie's dad who seems to never be home. "Well, i-it's possible that s-she's just…"

"She's not on her monthly. We both know she acts way more moody then that when she starts." She reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. "Normal girls don't talk about that stuff to guys."

"I'm not normal. I'm… unique." She joked.

"Har. Har." I replied.

Kaitlyn dropped her pencil and sat up. "Look, what if she is. What are you going to do?"

I looked back at Nattie. We both already have enough stress in our lives. Her being part of Teddy dropping out of school has gotten her in heat with a lot of her family and she tries really hard to make sure Harry and Georgia are recovering from the loss of their dad. Not to mention she's the middle child. She would be a great mother one day, but not while everything is going on in her life right now.

"Earth to TJ." Kaitlyn said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You won't leave her, would you?"

"Hell no!" I yelled at her. "Do you honestly think I'm one of those guys?"

She jumped and started drawing. "No. I was just wondering because you were thinking." She had finished all of AJ by this point. She was drawing from the waist up. "What were you thinking about?"

You would think all my friends would have figured out that I have a really bad home life, but, they don't. I don't tell them because I don't like people wasting their time worrying about me. Barbie's probably the only one who knows anything about that. She only knows because her mom happens to be my nurse-turned-doctor.

"I was just thinking about Nattie…" I answered. "She's has so much to worry about as it is."

This sent Kaitlyn into 'oh-shit-I-shouldn't-of-said-anything' mode. "Well,… um, we don't know if she's pregnant. I was just saying! Maybe she did take some medicine this morning to help with the moody-ness of mother nature."

I wanted to change the topic, so I did. "So, why are you drawing that?"

She smiled without moving her head. "AJ's birthday's next week. Everyone's going to be a Layla's random party, so, I wanted to do something for her."

"Right. You know Layla did that just to piss AJ off more than she already is." I began to play with Nattie's hair again. "All because she and Rosa aren't friends."

Kaitlyn began drawing again. "I swear, that little group of people will do anything to pull someone's nerves." She began drawing. "They've been giving AJ a hard time since she got here."

"I need to stop hanging around girls so much." I replied. "Oh yeah, and a little birdie told me that you told Nattie I wasn't eating at lunch."

"Of course I did. She asked. I wasn't gonna lie." She started drawing an outline of herself. "Why are you braiding her ha-… how come you know how to braid hair?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. Georgia always wanted me to when she was younger, so I did."

She glared at me. "It's not fair that you can French braid someone's hair perfectly without a brush while they're asleep, and I can't. Hello! I'm a girl."

I chuckled. "I've had practice." Nattie's grip suddenly tighten as she held onto my shirt. She started to whimper and mumble. "Nattie?"

Kaitlyn looked over concerned. "Is… is she alright?"

"I don't know…" I finished her hair, and let go of it. "I'll ask her about it…" Kaitlyn let out a small giggle. "What?" I asked.

She gave me a big smile. "You said about."

I rolled my eyes again. "Thank you for pointing out my Canadian accent."

"Sorry." She replied. The door flew open, and we both jumped. Who else would come in here? We both saw Mrs. Guerrero. She was staring us down. "Mrs. G-Guerrero." Kaitlyn said, nervously,

She crossed her arms. "Excuse me? Are you three skipping class?"

I sighed. "Well… sort of."

She nodded her head. "Well, you… you… and you. To the office!" This woke Nattie. I explained to her what happened. Vickie held the door open and we all three walked out of the room, Nattie wiping her tears away.

Thankfully, Vickie took us to Steph's office. We walked in, and Steph just looked at us and then Vickie. "What were they doing?"

Vickie dusted her skirt off. "They were all three skipping classes and those two were showing PDA." She told. "Now, punish them." With that she walked out the door.

"Alrighty, look, if I don't punish you guys, then I can get in trouble." She explained to us. "Kaitlyn, give me the sketch pad."

Kaitlyn looked at her in disbelief. "Steph, I need this… I'm drawing AJ's birthday gift. If I take it out before it's done, then it'll get ruined."

"You can have it back at the end of the week." Stephanie told her.

Kaitlyn started to worry. "That gives me a day to draw my entire torso, face, and hair!" Steph just held out her hand until Kaitlyn gave in. "Here…" She replied in anger.

"As for you two, you get to clean the gym tomorrow." We both let out grunts. "Including the locker rooms and bathrooms." This caused me to almost vomit. "Now, stay out of trouble." She looked directly at me.

I nodded my head. "Alrighty…" Steph sent us on our way.

Kaitlyn had got the vibe that I wanted to talk to Nattie, so she was walking faster then us. "What is it, TJ?" She asked.

We both sat down at the lockers. Second block only had ten minutes left. "Why were you crying in your sleep?" I asked her.

* * *

><p><strong>:) And there you have it! Chapter four! <strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! And I also am co-writing a story with Gumi57 called Change! Check it out if you wanna!**

**Remember! R&R! Read and Review! More reviews = faster updates!**

**-LenLen**


	5. Seize et Enceintes

**The individuals mentioned were not asked/ did not agree to take part in the following work. They own themselves and I mean no disrespect to anyone, for I am a fan of everyone in the WWE, just not some peoples on-screen characters. [KIDDling (Whoops! I mean, one of Tyson's Kidd's), Anvilette, Baby Bulldog, and Mizfit for life!]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Seize et Enceintes<strong>_

_Mrs. Blank has informed me on everything that had happened, and once I was approved to be release, she gave my mother some pain medication I was to take only when in extreme pain. My mother gave it to me every four hours regardless if I needed it or not._

"_Mom? Why did you push me out in front of that car?" I asked before taking the medicine._

_My mother poured me a glass of water. "I didn't push you. You tripped like the klutz you are." She handed the glass to me and I started taking the pills. "Now, I'm going to work. Your dad will be home in a few hours. Don't leave this house and don't invite anyone over." She grabbed her coat and suitcase. "Be good." She walked out the door._

* * *

><p>"I… I just don't feel good." Natalie answered. "I didn't get any sleep last night because Georgia and my mother were yelling at each other over the phone about Teddy and myself." She pulled out her compact from her purse to view herself in the mirror. "I should of never agreed to help him drop out."<p>

I watched her try to clean up her eyeliner. "Why did you?"

She closed the compact and leaned again my arm. "He promised me something."

"What?" I grabbed her hand.

She looked at me with her saddened eyes. "He promised me he would help me raise enough money to get my own apartment with you." My eyes widened. "I know you said you wanted one after high school, and I want to be with you."

"Nattie… " I replied.

She gave me a stare. "Why are you so eager to move out of your house?"

I felt that bad feeling in my stomach. I couldn't tell her, but I hate lying to her. "Let's put it this way… my mom and I go head to head everyday, and I barely even speak to my dad." I could see her about ask why, so I cut her off. "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. Now, do you need to go to the nurse?"

She let out a deep sigh. "Yes."

"C'mon." I stood up and picked her up bridal-style.

"I can walk, you know." She replied, trying not sound upset.

I just laughed at her and carried her until we reached the nurse. I dropped her feet slowly, and she let go of my neck. I knocked on the door frame of the opened-door office. "Come in." The nurse's voice sounded.

We both walked in to see her writing a slip for Eve Torrez. She sent Eve on her way and turned towards us. "Oh, Nattie and TJ. Seems like I never see you guys here."

Nattie smiled and sat down on the chair next to the nurse. "I know. I don't really like being sick, Trish."

"Aww. What's wrong, hun?" She asked after disposing her latex gloves.

Nattie looked at me. I smiled. "Okay, okay. I'll leave…" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out. Time for third block.

Walking down the hallway, I saw Barbie quickly heading towards the bathroom with tears rolling down her face. I rushed towards her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her.

She put her glasses back on her face and took a deep breath. "Um… I just… um… Don't worry about it." She told me. "I don't want a be a burden."

"Believe it or not, I do classify you as a friend, and me being the only person in school that lives father away then you, I suggest you tell me." I joked her. "Is it Justin?"

She shook her head. "No. I haven't talk to him since this morning."

"Then what's wrong?" I looked at her eyes through those lenses.

Barbie Blank was probably one of my best friends that I'd ever had. I had never been interested in her as anything more. We met after her mother began checking up on me after my many visits to the hospital. She was always shy and a huge bookworm. She's the only one who knew about my abuse and neglect.

She doesn't know how serious. All she knows is that she saw my dad beat me when I was twelve. She didn't tell her mom, and I told her the big fat lie that it never happened again.

She wiped away another tear and sighed. "Layla and Michelle… they were… they took my picture of me and my dad, and…"

"No they didn't." I looked quickly around to see Michelle talking to Wade and laughing. "What did they do to it?"

She sniffled. "Michelle grabbed it and cut it in half with scissors."

Barbie's father divorced from her mother, and was never allow to see her. The only picture she ever had of him was when she was nine years old.

"I'll be right back." I turned and started to walk towards the group. They were laughing until they saw me.

Michelle knew what I was coming over there for. "Look here…" She smiled. "Let me guess, Smelly Kelly told you what happened? Oh, and since her boyfriend is sick, she sent you over here."

I sarcastically chuckled. "Actually, I came over here to tell you to count your blessings. Seeing as I don't hit women, I can assure you that once Kaitlyn hears about this.. You'll get what you deserve."

She was shaken by the Kaitlyn comment. Bonin wasn't afraid of fighting anyone who messed with her friends. Michelle tried to shake off the threat. "I'm not scared of that. Kaitlyn's almost as fat as your girlfriend." She laughed.

"Don't call her fat." I snatched back.

She widened her smile. "Why not?"

"Michelle McCool!" We all turned to see Steph walking towards us. "You need to go to my classroom, immediately, young lady!" She looked at me. "TJ, the nurse wants to see you."

I sighed and headed that way. I leave one second and I'm wanted back the next.

"Hey, Trish. What's up?" I walked in, no Natalie in sight.

She was just throwing away a white… stick something. "Um, Theodore…"

"TJ." I corrected.

She smiled for a second. "TJ. I have to tell you something that probably isn't best hearing from me, but I know you wouldn't figure out any other way." She offered me a seat. I sat down and prepared myself for what I already knew. "I sent Nattie home, because it would be better for her, but seeing as you are her boyfriend… would assume tha-"

"That I got her pregnant?" I finished. Trish just looked at me in shock. I sighed. "Yeah, I kind got that feeling when she started crying in her sleep."

Trish took her glasses off. "Theodore, you do realize that this is going to cause a lot of problems between you and Nattie's families, right?"

This made me chuckled. "Ellie will be upset for a while, but then she'll be all about the baby." I then sighed. "My mom, however, will kill me."

Trish, thinking of this as a sarcastic comment, grabbed her clipboard and started writing something. "Because I know how difficult Nattie can be, I'm sending you home. You can go to your house, but I think it'd be better if you went to hers."

I grabbed the slip from her hand and stood up. "You know me so well." I started to walk into the school hallways. Once I reached the main office, I started to hand in the slip that allowed me to check out. Unfortunately, Mrs. Guerrero was the office assistant.

"So first Nattie checks out because of the nurse, and now you are, too?" She asked checking the slip to make sure it was legit. "Imagine that…"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, this is sort of a personal problem." She handed me back the slip. "So, keep your nose and your little bird Dolph Ziggler's nose out of it." I grabbed the slip and walked to my car.

I sat inside the silver Chevrolet Malibu Hybrid for awhile doing nothing but thinking. Thinking about everything finally knocked me into my senses to call Nattie.

"TJ?" She answered on the other line.

I sighed. "Hey. Trish just let me out of school." I told her.

She chuckled on the other side. "You know, just because I left school doesn't mean you have to. Did you beg her again?"

This question was asked because I had a history of asking Trish to let me go home whenever Nattie was leaving, and because Trish and I are pretty solid with each other, I always did get out. "… Yeah." I wanted to see how long it would take her to tell me herself. "You don't care if I come over, do you?"

"Of course not… but I'm warning you before you get here, my mom's been on the phone with Auntie Georgia for almost thirty min-"

"So what does that have to do with my daughter!" I could hear Ellie screaming from another room.

Nattie let out a sound of sadness. "Can… can you get here soon?" She asked.

I smiled, knowing she couldn't see it. "Yeah. I'll be there in a few. I love you."

"I love you more." She replied and hung up. I started driving towards her house.

When I got there, Nattie was already outside with Teddy Annis. They were sitting on porch, Nattie on the swing and Teddy on the table. I got out the car and walked up to them.

Teddy smiled. "Well if it isn't Theodore." He was joking with me. Him of all people know I hated being called Theodore.

"Hey, Teddy." I sat down beside Nattie who rested her head on my shoulder.

Teddy was drinking what looked to be a Coke. "So, if you just check out all the time… why are you still in school?" He asked us both.

Nattie rolled her eyes. "Actually, Teddy, I've only checked out four times this year, and all four I've been sick."

"Your not sick right now." He teased her back. "That makes you a lair."

She looked up at me. "Tell your friend that I'm no longer speaking to him."

"Oh. The silent treatment. That's fine by me." Teddy jump down from the table. "Just remember this Neidhart… who was the one who was there for you when our parents started fighting?"

She thought for two seconds with a confused look on her face. "Um… TJ."

I chuckled at the look on his face. "Well, what about the time you lost you lost Gismo? Who help you find him?"

I put arm around Nattie. "I did." I answered him.

"Okay okay. Natalie. You need to let me help you more so at times like these, I have a comebacks!" He jokingly stormed back in the house.

Nat rolled her eyes. 'he is so stupid… then again, most boys are."

"You're talking to yourself again." I teased her.

She looked back up at me. "Sorry. I tend to do that when I'm nervous." She looked down. "Do you… do you want to come up to my room?"

"Why not?" I picked her up and put her on my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.

I opened the door and all you could hear was Ellie and Georgia yelling at each other through the phone. Not a pretty sound or sight. Teddy was sitting on the couch playing one of the video games.

Ellie was, other then on the phone, cooking hamburgers. She flipped on of the patties and then turned around to see us. "Stop yelling for two seconds!" She covered up the mouth piece and smiled at me. "Make yourself at home, sweetie." She then lifted the phone back up to her ear and turned around. She listened for a few second, and you could hear her cut off Georgia. "Don't snatch at me like that! Two of my daughters are all in school and the other already graduated! It's your son that dropped out!"

I carried Nattie upstairs knowing that she didn't want to listen to that anymore. Once we reached her bedroom, she sat down on her bed while I sat on her fluffy, pink mushroom chair.

"Why is Teddy over here?" I asked her while her cat Gismo jumped in my lap.

Nattie reached for her book bag. "Well, he hasn't been here lately because of the yelling. I have no idea where is was, but he came here first because he wanted to make sure I was okay." She had grabbed a notebook and her pink pen. My guess was she was doodling.

I started playing with Gizzy. "Are you okay?" I asked her trying not to sound like I already knew.

She stopped whatever she was doing and gave me a look. "Not really… I have to tell you something, but I'm scared of what you'll say…"

I put down Gizmo and sat down beside her. "Try me."

She bit her lip and then sighed. "Trish sent me home because… I'm… because I'm… sick." Is what she said to me. "I am really sick. I'm so sick, I'll be sick like this for around… maybe nine months." She is such a bad liar.

I chuckled and then gave her a kiss on the check. "You know, I don't believe anything you just said." Gizmo hopped up in Natalie's lap this time. "Trish told me, Nat."

"She did what!" Nattie yelled. "Isn't that suppose to be my choice of when to tell my own fucking boyfriend that I'm pregnant!"

I push her hair back behind her shoulders. "Natalie, don't curse."

"I will curse if I want to." She started petting Gizmo. "Sorry… I'm just stressed." She fell back and Gizzy laid down on the opposite side of her. I laid on my stomach and she turned to her side. "You're not going to leave me?"

I laughed at her comment. "Nattie, I love you way to much to ever do that."

She smiled. "I love you, too." Her cell phone started to go off, and she angrily pulled it from her pockets. She looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes. "What do you want Harry Smith?" She answered. "Okay, one, that is a bunch of bullshit, and two, no, you're not coming. AJ only wants her friends there." I knew Harry had asked to go to AJ's birthday party. "Yeah Beth's going, why?… Stop crushing on my friend!" She yelled and then hung up. "Ugh, men."

"Hey now." I said.

She smiled and laughed. "Okay, most men."

"Better." I replied. "Have you told your mom yet?"

She gave me her 'are-you-serious' look. "My mom is mad enough at my aunt. Do you think I want to tell her that while she's heated? I more worried about school. Michelle and Layla are going to be the worst…"

"Look, if those two start giving you a hard time, go tell Kaitlyn or Beth. Actually, just Kaitlyn. She doesn't care to be suspended." I told her.

Nattie rolled to her back again. "Why am I so stupid?" She asked rhetorically.

I stood up and held out my hand. "You'll be fine. I'm here for you." She grabbed my hand and I pull her into a hug, "Stop being so judgmental about yourself. Your perfect. Now, the both of us are going to tell your mom. If you want me too, I'll tell her."

She shook her head. "I'll do it, just be there with me…"

"I will." I gave her a quick kiss in which she returned with many quick kisses.

She smiled. "Do you want me to help you tell your parents?"

I tried not to look saddened. I hate telling her no. "… It'd be better if I did that myself."

We both headed downstairs and played video games with Teddy while waiting for Ellie to get off the phone. She was on it long enough to cook, give out plates, eat, clean, and do the dishes. Teddy had left when Jennifer and Muffy came back home, Ellie still on the phone. She finally said she wasn't talking to Georgia anymore and hung up the phone.

She turned towards us two. 'Okay, now what do you two want?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites!<strong>

**Don't forget to R&R! The more reviews, the faster updates!**

**Also, don't forget to follow me on Twitter (KiddNeidhartEra) for any updates about the story and maybe a little trivia! And of course, a lot of WWE Tweets!**

**~LenLen**


	6. Ennuis

**The individuals mentioned were not asked/ did not agree to take part in the following work. They own themselves and I mean no disrespect to anyone, for I am a fan of everyone in the WWE, just not some peoples on-screen characters. [KIDDling (Whoops! I mean, one of Tyson's Kidd's), Anvilette, Baby Bulldog, and Mizfit for life!]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Ennuis<strong>_

_Ten years old, it had just been a year after I had gotten pushed in front of a car. By this time, I had been to the hospital and doctor's office so many times. This caused my mom to be forced to hire a nurse to check up on me daily. The nurse she hired was Robin Blank._

_Mrs. Blank would come over and baby-sit while my dad and mother were both at work. She would bring her daughter sometimes._

"_How did you get those scratches?" Eight year old Barbie Blank asked me. _

_Her mother was wrapping up my arm in bandages from what I told her to be me cutting myself accidentally. "Barbie, I thought you were eating?" Her mother asked._

_She shook her head. "I can't. It makes me sick."_

"_What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously. _

_Barbie walked over and sat on the chair beside her mom. "Every time I eat, I get sick. Mommy told me it's because I have a weak stomach."_

"_Barbie, go finish your food." Her mother demanded while finishing up. "You too, TJ."_

_I jumped down from the chair and looked down at my arm and then back at her. "It still hurts."_

* * *

><p>"Natalie Katherine Neidhart!" I snapped back into focus at the sound of Ellie's voice. "What did you just say!"<p>

Nattie gulped and repeated herself. "I'm… sort of… um…"

"Why!" Ellie cut her off. "I thought we… I taught you better then that!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see Jennifer. She motioned me to step into the living room while Nattie and Ellie started yelling at each other.

Jennifer sighed. "They'll be at it all night. If you don't want hear them yelling, you should go home."

I nodded. "Tell Nattie I'll see her tomorrow and that I love her, and all that…"

"I will." Jennifer assured me.

I walked out the door slowly and drove towards my house. A million thoughts ran through my mind. I could hardly focus on the road, which is odd considering I've always been a very careful driver. All of the sudden, I heard a loud crash and the whole car jerked. Looking out the windshield, I saw the big telephone pole.

"Fuck." I said and got out of the car. I looked around and thankfully saw Harry's house.

"Wow, Wilson." Harry was outside on the front porch. "When you said you hated driving, you weren't kidding."

I gave him a glare. "Shut up."

"Hey, don't be mad at me because you weren't paying attention." He approached me.

I leant against the car. "Great. Now my mom's gonna be pissed before I tell her the really bad news." I looked up at the sunny sky. "Today is just peachy."

Harry finally reached the car, and started looking at the front of it. "You're sarcasm amuses me, but look at the bright side! The damage could be worse."

I glared at him again. "Yeah, you could have been in the passenger seat." Sarcasm comes naturally for me. I can't help it.

Harry's attention was cut short when his eyes wondered to the house across from his. I turned that way to Beth walking out the front door with her dog. She petted the canine and then looked up to see us.

"Theodore James Wilson… what have you done?" She asked walking over. Harry's face lightly lit up red.

I scratched the back of my head. "Um, well, I kind of… ran into this… pole."

She rolled her eyes. "How did you not see it?"

"I was thinking about other stuff." I answered back.

Harry, jokingly, put his elbow on my shoulder. "No, Beth. He is obviously under the influence."

Beth dog started barking really loud and tried to break away from her hold on the leash. "What's wrong, girl?" Beth asked looking at her dog. The canine continued to pull away until she finally broke the hold. "Hey! Come back!" Beth tried to chase after her. "Great, I'll never catch her…"

Harry stopped leaning on the car and stood beside her. "I can go get her."

Beth laughed. "Don't worry about, Smith. She'll come back on her own."

"Can someone please tell me how to get home?" I sat down on the grass.

Those two, having their secret crushes on one another, completely ignored my existence. "So, Harry… are you going to Layla's party next week?"

Harry shrugged. "Depends on if my mom let's me."

"Aw, you got to have momma's permission?" Beth teased in a baby-ish voice.

"Shut up." He replied back.

I stood back up. "Earth to morons!" Still ignored. I brushed it off and managed to figure out that the car didn't have to much damage. So, I could drive back, but it'll look like piece of shit. That's what I did.

"Before you start yelling at me…" I said as I walked into the house to see my mom's face. "I have something to tell you." She motioned me into the living room, and I sat down while she stood up. My father wasn't home yet. I took a deep breath. "One, I ran into a um,… telephone pole. And two,… my girlfriend is… with child."

I looked at her as she stood there. "You're joking, right?"

I shook my head. "Now, why on Earth would I joke about that?"

"Do you know how much that car cost?" She asked.

I was in shook at what she said. "The car? Who gives a flying fuck about that car! I just told you that I got Nattie pregnant!"

She rolled her eyes. "I could care less about some girl you met and screwed over."

"Fuck you." I replied and then stood up. I was going to get it bad from my dad.

She laughed. "You obviously don't really care for her that much."

"How would you know? You don't care about me! All you want is for me to crawl in a hole and die!" Fighting. It's something the neighbors had gotten use to.

"If you think that's true, then why don't you go do that!" She yelled back.

"Because. I actually have someone to live for." With that a ran upstairs to my room.

* * *

><p>Saturday. Every Saturday I would wake up early and sneak out. Now, where I would go was depending on what time I woke up. The obvious choice would be Natalie.<p>

I climbed up the ladder leading to the patio outside her room. I taped on her window which was covered by the curtains inside.

Surely enough, she peeked through them, and then opened the window. "Hey, babe." She gave me a kiss before I entered her room. "So, my mom's mad at me." She closed the window and pushed the curtains back in place.

I kicked my shoes off and laid on her bed. She started to walk over and cuddled with me. "Of course she's mad."

Gismo hopped up in the bed with us and laid down on top of our heads. "We fought until five this morning. I haven't slept since…" Nattie told me.

I pushed her hair behind her ear. "Then go to sleep. I'll go hang out with Teddy and Harry today. You need rest."

She sighed. "I need to talk to you though…"

"Then talk now." I kissed the top of her forehead.

She sat up. "I'm dropping out of school." I just stared at her. "I mean, what's the use of me going if I'm just going to be embarrassed."

I sat up with her. "Natalie… why would you be embarrassed by what's going to be the most beautiful baby in the whole wide world?" I saw her bite her lip. "Sure, people are going to say what they want, but whenever they give you a hard time… just think that at the end of this… you'll have the world's most precious gift in your hands…"

She gave me a small smile. "I… I don't want this to ruin us." She looked up at me, tears almost rolling. "I'm scarred that you'll lea-"

I cut her off with a kiss held for a few seconds. "Natalie." I stopped the kiss, but stayed close to her face. "I'm not leaving." I pulled her back into the kiss. "Now, get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Once I arrived at Beth's house, Teddy, Harry, Kaitlyn, and AJ were already there. I sat with my feet in the pool just thinking again. Only one thing broke my train of thought. "TJ!" I quickly turned to see Barbie. She sat down beside me.<p>

"Hey, Kelly." I said.

Her hair was up in her usual low pigtails. "What's wrong with you? You seemed kind of down."

I'm not sure how she got that out of what I said. "Um,… I can't tell you right now. It's sort of just between me and Nat."

"Are you two fighting?" She asked concerned.

I chuckled. "No. We don't fight much, you know that."

"Hey!" We both turned around to see AJ. "Come on inside! Beth has cake!" She ran back inside the house.

Beth's parents had left a few minutes before I arrived, so the house was solely ours. "Theo, where's Nattie at?" AJ asked while eating a slice of the chocolate cake.

"Theo? Really?" I sat down at the table next to her and Teddy. "Nat's sick. She couldn't come today."

Kaitlyn sarcastically pouted. "That sucks. I guess I'll eat a piece of cake for her!" She then grabbed another piece.

"Bullshit." Teddy said after eating a bite. "Nat's not sick. She's pre-"

"I know this. Just shut the fuck up." I shot at him.

Teddy jokingly shook his head in disappointment. "Theodore. Your mother would not approve of that language."

"Oh, like your's would?" Beth joked followed by a laugh from all of us. "Anyway, so who's up for a game?"

I took a sip of my lemonade. "What kind of game?"

AJ puller her iPod out of her pocket. "I have truth or dare."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, that's not cliché at all."

"It's better then seven minutes in heaven." Kaitlyn pointed out.

So, before you knew it, we were all sitting on the floor in a circle. AJ was putting all our names into the application.

"Alright." She said. "Now to press spin!" She pressed the touch screen and it started randomizing our names. Long behold it lands on Harry Smith. "Alright Harry. Truth, Dare, or Random?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Dare."

AJ clicked the button and laughed. "Have someone wrap you in duct tape from the neck down."

"Someone refers to me!" Teddy jumped up. "Beth, get the duct tape. Smith, stand up."

While Beth ran to find duct tape, Harry shamefully stood up. Beth came back with the tape and Teddy began his job. We all started laughing as Harry struggled. "Ta-dah!" Teddy put the tape down. "Now that's a masterpiece!"

"Now, unwrap me." Harry demanded. Teddy pouted and then began.

"Alright, next person." AJ touched her iPod again. "TJ!"

Great. "Truth." I replied instantly. That was not happening to me.

AJ rolled her eyes. "Sissy." She then clicked truth. "Have you ever been in a fight?"

"A fight?" I scanned through my memory. "Yeah. But, you guys can't know about it."

Kaitlyn, still eating Nattie's cake slice, swallowed her bite. "That's not fair!"

I shot back, "The question didn't say describe it."

"Thanks, TJ." AJ clicked the button. "Kelly!"

Barbie shyly answered. "Um… truth?"

"You two are babies." AJ muttered. "If you could make out with anyone in this room, who would it be?" She read off.

Barbie looked around. "Well,… I honestly would have to say Teddy."

Teddy nodded his head. "Yes, because I'm so a better friend then TJ." He replied. "I swear I thought you'd say him."

She laughed. "Never."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Alright, now it's…. oh! My turn!" She clapped. "Dare!… oh no…" Her face dropped. "It says, you must kiss the youngest person of the opposite sex on the lips."

Beth busted out laughing. "Poor Harry!"

Harry shook his head. "You are not kissing me."

AJ smiled. "I have to. It's my dare!"

"Then pick another one!" I swear, Harry is crazy. He's offered a free kiss with no consequences and doesn't even take it. Not that I would either.

AJ finally talked him into it and the two shared a millisecond of a kiss. "See. Was that so bad?" She teased. "Alright, next is… Teddy." We prepared ourselves for his crazy schemes.

He nodded. "I will gladly take a dare!"

"Oh Lordy,…" Kaitlyn said while AJ once again clicked the button.

AJ's face told the story. "You must take off two articles of clothing and keep them off for five turns, group decides which articles." She finished. "Okay, shirt and shoes."

"Agreed." Beth, Barbie, and Kelly said at the same time. Since that was the majority, Teddy gladly did what they asked.

The next turn went to Beth who asked for a dare. Her dare was defiantly nominated for funniest of the night. Her dare was to pair up with a partner of the opposite sex, Harry. You two are now a happy couple about to have your first baby. Choose another person to act as your doctor, Barbie. For the next five minutes you must act out a birth scene with yelling, consoling, and the doctor giving orders.

Not only was Harry the worst consoler in the world, Barbie and Beth would crack up ever few seconds. Some of their little 'act' almost caused Kaitlyn to choke to death.

"Never again." AJ barely said. "Alright.. Um,… Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn still was recovering form her lack of breath. "Dare." She managed.

We were all still laughing, and AJ's attempted to read of Kaitlyn's dare made it worse. "Show how you would take off a guy's pants before sex, by taking off one of the guy's pants."

Kaitlyn took another bite of the cake. "What kind of Truth or Dare is this!"

I took another sip of lemonade. "Obviously AJ has a bad version on her iPod."

Kaitlyn stood up and approached Teddy. "Alright, stand up."

We all started hysterically laughing again. Teddy still stood up, obviously. Just as Kaitlyn was about to start, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Beth stood up and left the room.

Kaitlyn shrugged and began. Teddy would laughed at her along with the rest of us.

"By the way, don't ask why Kaitlyn is stripping your cousin." I heard Beth say. We all turn around to see Natalie's shook face.

Kaitlyn let go of Teddy's pants. "Well this awkward. I already ate your piece of cake." Needless to say, we explained to her what was going on and she decided to join.

And don't worry. She's got a piece of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! Anyway, so I actually used an app on my iPod to make the truth or dare, and the game will continue into the next scene. Also, don't forget to follow me on twitter (KiddNeidhartEra) and my account's twitter (LemonadeKidd)<strong>

**Thanks to people who read and reviewed! And please, if your reading leave me a review! It can say anything, and I'd like to know what you guys think!**

**-LenLen**


	7. L'odeur de la Mort

**The individuals mentioned were not asked/ did not agree to take part in the following work. They own themselves and I mean no disrespect to anyone, for I am a fan of everyone in the WWE, just not some peoples on-screen characters. [KIDDling (Whoops! I mean, one of Tyson's Kidd's), Anvilette, Baby Bulldog, and Mizfit for life!]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: L'odeur de la Mort<strong>_

"_It's going to hurt for a while. Just, give it time." Robin assured me. "And, please be more careful if you weren't such a… such a…"_

_I sighed. "Such a klutz?" I finished her sentence. "Yeah, I know." At this point, I walked over to the table and began to eat whatever it was she had cooked that day._

_Robin sat down beside her daughter. "I haven't seen your father much, TJ."_

"_He… he's always at work." _

_As the day rolled by, Robin and Barbie left. I was home alone until seven o'clock. That's when he came back. He opened the door and looked down at me. "What are you looking at?"_

_I gulped. "N-nothing…"_

* * *

><p>"And… my iPod died." AJ said after Kelly had just finished a dare. "S.O.B."<p>

Kaitlyn smiled. "Well, at least we had fun, and it's almost time to head home anyway." She stood up and grabbed another slice of cake. "I'm taking this with me. C'mon AJ."

AJ hopped up from the floor. "Alright. Thanks for inviting us over Beth. See you at school Monday lovies minus Teddy!" Her and Kaitlyn gave Beth a hug goodbye and left.

Teddy and Harry left soon afterwards. This left Barbie, Nattie and I to be the last. "Sorry I showed up a bit late." Nattie gave Beth a hug. "I promise I'll be on time next time."

Beth just laughed. "That's alright. Bye you guys. Oh, and Kelly, tell Justin I said get wells soon."

Kelly smiled. "I will."

When Nattie and I arrived at her house, Muffy was sitting outside depressed looking. Nattie, worryingly, rushed out of the car and ran up to her sister. I followed.

Natalie sat down beside the younger blonde. "Kristen, what's wrong?"

"Mom's going off again because of Aunt Georgia." She started. "Auntie said that you should be in trouble for getting pregnant, and that mom should let you go hang our with your friends. Mom got really mad, so Jennifer told me to sit out here…"

Nattie's face suddenly saddened. "I'm… sorry." She then looked at me. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I gave her a quick kiss then her and Muffy headed inside and I headed home for a goodnight's rest. If that was even possible.

* * *

><p>"-which is why I'm your teacher's aid now. This means, you have to add extra credit to my history grade so I won't fail an-"<p>

"Layla! No one gives a shit!" Mike cut off Layla El as we were in first block of that Monday. Mike, Maryse, Beth, and I were once again suppose to be working on our project.

Layla gave him a glare. "Listen here 'Miz.' I will un-invite you to my Totally Party!"

Mike laughed. "Really? Really? Really! That's your threat? I've heard better threats from Maryse, and she doesn't even speak English!"

Maryse's face angered. "Vas te faire encule." Mike just rolled his eyes at her.

I laughed. "She said 'fuck you,' Just to let you know, crétin."

Mr. Cole slammed his hands onto the desk. "Stop with the foul language." He turned towards Layla. "If you're my teacher's aid, go get these copied."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I actually have to do stuff? I mean, okay." She smiled and took the paper.

"Alright, now, let's focus on this project." Beth said.

Mike laughed. "Nope. I have bigger and better things to work on… like my homework that's due next block."

"And I have to sleep. Another restless night with another stupid fight. Only makes me wonder if one day things will turn out right." I chuckled. "Look, now I'm a poet."

Beth hit me on the back of my head. "Just because you can read Dr. Seuss doesn't make you a poet." She then pulled out two pieces of paper. "I wrote up the facts for the poster. All we need it the pictures and some glitter."

Maryse rolled her eyes as did Mike. I just flipped up my hood from my jacket and laid my head on the desk. "Good day." I mumbled.

Beth then again hit my head. "Do you want me to tell Nat that you slept all first block?"

"Whatever. I don't give a shit. She's not even here." I hoped she could hear me seeing as I was talking softly.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Her voice lower to a whisper.

I shrugged. "She didn't feel good and Teddy told her to stay at home. So, she didn't come."

"I can't tell if you're tired or hung-over." Her was no longer a whisper and she began to work on the poster I assume.

"Theodore James Wilson!" I heard the familiar voice of Vickie Guerrero. "Come to the office. NOW."

I sat up and looked at her. "You couldn't call my name over the intercom like a normal office assistant?" I stood up and walked towards her. "Also, stop calling me Theodore…"

She grabbed my hood and yanked it off my head. "No hood's in school."

We started walking towards her office. Vickie angrily opened the door to room. I saw Michelle, Layla, Kaitlyn, Barbie, and… AJ? Layla and Michelle were sitting in two chairs in the corner of the room. Everyone else was in front of her desk. I sat down next to Barbie.

Vickie sat down in her chair and looked at Layla. "Is this everyone?"

Michelle and Layla shook their heads. "No, but Fatty's not here today."

I gave the two a glare for a while until my attention turned back at Vickie. "Okay, so explain what happened exactly."

Layla nodded. "Well, Friday in Health Class, Michelle accidentally tore one of Smelly Kelly's pictures. Kelly got mad, and normally would tell her boyfriend; however, Justin's in the hospital about to go into surgery, so she told her bestest-friend Theodore that Michelle tore it on purpose." I could already tell that this was going to be a bunch of drama. All I wanted to do was sleep.

Michelle continued. "Yeah, so he told us that he was going to get Kaitlyn to 'beat us up.' Kaitlyn told AJ, and you know what AJ did to Rosa. AJ told us outside of school yesterday that we should watch our backs because her, Kaitlyn, and Nattie were going to kill us!"

AJ looked back at them. "Oh, you little lying brats! You know damn you made all that up in your head!"

Kaitlyn looked at Vickie. "Look, I know that you don't like us, but that is so not true."

Vickie held her hand up to Kaitlyn. "Layla, Michelle. You are excused."

I flipped my hood back up and tried to fall asleep. I already knew that she would give each of us I.S.S for one day.

"-as for you Mr. Wilson." I jumped and looked to see Vickie glaring at me. "You have I.S.S in Ms. Lévesque's classroom. Understand?"

I nodded my head. "Sure."

Vickie handed me a paper. I had to get all my teachers to sign it so they would understand why I wasn't in there class. So, I went to Cole's classroom to get my books.

Eventually I ended up in Stephanie's office. She stared at me. "So, Layla and Michelle told Vickie a different version of what happened and you ended up with me as your I.S.S teacher?"

"Oui, oui." I answered her. "So, can I do nothing?"

She smiled. "No. You can sit in the corner of my office until I go to my classroom." She pointed to the desk, in the corner. I sneered at her and sat down. I opened my notebook and the picture Kaitlyn had drew of Nattie and I almost fell out. Stephanie saw it. "Kaitlyn can draw." She picked it up.

"Yeah, I was suppose to give that to Nat, but I forgot to." I closed the notebook.

Someone knocked on the door. Steph went to open it, and Cody walked in. "Hey, Cody." She said. He handed her a stack of papers. "Thank you much, dearest." She went to her office desk and Cody came over by me and sat down.

He smiled. "Let me guess, I.S.S?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Cody laughed. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

I stared at him. "I thought you and Ted were mad at me?"

He shook his head. "Nah. We started talking and Ted's glad you didn't hear what Steph said." I was glad to hear this. Ted was a bit of a hard head.

Stephanie walk out of her little desk room. "TJ, come here." She motioned. I stood up and walked over. "I have a phone call for you." She let me in the room by myself.

I picked up the phone. "TJ here?" I asked in question.

I could hear sobbing and crying. "TJ…" It was Nattie's voice. "Teddy, he… he…."

"Nattie?"

"My mom checked you out of school… hurry over, please…" She begged.

I was confused beyond belief. "Alright. I'll be there in a few…"

* * *

><p>I finally arrived at Nattie's house to ambulances and police cars. I ran over to Nattie. "What happened?"<p>

She was in tears. "Teddy… he went to go get me medicine and he…"

I looked closely at the scene. Blood was splattered everywhere and there was a guy talking to a policeman who I didn't recognize standing beside a blood stained car.

The paramedics were checking out a grotesque looking body… it was Teddy.

Another car pulled up and Georgia came out and rushed over to Ellie. "What happened to my baby!"

Ellie wiped a tear away. "He was hit by that drunk driver." She said. "He wasn't paying attention and the car just hit him."

Georgia burst out into tears along with everyone else. Ellie turned towards us. "Go inside, we'll be there in a minute."

Nattie grabbed my hand and we walked into the house followed by Muffy and Jennifer. We all sat one the couch silently. Jennifer had her head buried into her knees. Muffy was sitting Indian-style while fettling with her bracelets. Nattie and I were cuddling as she had her head buried into my shoulder.

We waited for a few hours and then Ellie finally walked back in. She wiped away her tears. "They're taking him to the hospital."

The door quickly opened and Georgia Annis stomped her way in. She was saddened by the thought of losing Teddy. Her emotions were mixed and she looked over at us. "You. She pointed to Nattie. "This is all your fault!"

Ellie grabbed her sister's arm. "Don't you dare blame my child!"

The yelling at each other began. I didn't blame Georgia. She wasn't thinking straight. "I'll blame her if I want!"

Nattie was still buried in my shoulder and her grip on my arm tightened.

"Natalie didn't do anything!" Ellie shot back. "She's not allowed to leave the house, so Teddy volunteered to go get her medicine!"

Georgia wasted no time yelling back. "You should have been watching!"

Before Teddy quit school, Ellie, Georgia, Diana, and Allison all got a long pretty well. Nattie and Teddy would talk non-stop about the decision and they made a deal with each other.

I did what I thought was best and took Nattie upstairs to her room. Jennifer took Muffy to theirs.

"Do… do you think he'll be okay?" She muttered sitting on her bed, holding her stomach.

I was in her fuzzy pink mushroom chair petting Gismo. "I hope so…" I wanted to change the subject. "Why did you need medicine?"

Nattie shrugged. "My stomach hurts."

"Isn't that natural?" I asked.

She scooted over and motioned for me to sit by her. "I guess." We sat there and talked for a few minutes about her stomach pains, then we were just silent for awhile.

The silence was broken soon. "Owen." I heard Nattie whisper. I just looked at her. "Theodore Owen Neidhart Wilson…"

I cocked my eyebrows. "What?"

She smiled at me. "That's what I want to name our baby. Theodore Owen Neidhart Wilson."

I thought about the name. I knew Owen was a very special name to her, and she wanted to keep the Neidhart name for sure. "Why Theodore?"

She was playing with her hair a bit. "Because, I like that name unlike someone I know…" I just stared at her. She finally rolled her eyes playfully. "And we can call him Theo."

"What if it's a girl?" I asked just in question.

She giggled. "I don't know. I want a baby boy." I knew exactly why. "He'd be a mama's boy and look just like his daddy." She had this vision long ago when we first started dating. "It'll be just like I imagine."

I kissed her forehead. "Like we imagine."

She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah. Just like we imagine…"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Sorry for the long wait! Been busy! Don't hurt me!<strong>

**LOL. Thanks for the R&R's! And the more reviews the faster the update!**

**Follow me on Twitter (at)KiddNeidhartEra and (at)LemonadeKidd!**

**Love, LenLen!**


	8. Lutte

**The individuals mentioned were not asked/ did not agree to take part in the following work. They own themselves and I mean no disrespect to anyone, for I am a fan of everyone in the WWE, just not some peoples on-screen characters. [KIDDling (Whoops! I mean, one of Tyson's Kidd's), Anvilette, Baby Bulldog, and Mizfit for life!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Lutte.<strong>

_He closed the door behind him. "Nothing?" The look in his eyes were cold and careless. To him, I was a mistake. "Just staring at you pisses me off."_

_He walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch. I slowly walked behind and stood at the door frame. "Why? What did I ever do…"_

_His eyes caught mine. It was a scary feeling. "You're just another pain in my ass, another mouth to feed."_

"_How can you say that? I feed myself and do all the housework." I was only nine years old at the time. I shouldn't of said anything. Only bad things came from that. _

_He stood up and hovered over me. Strict looking face , strong straight posture. Trouble. "Do you make a single penny to pay for anything?" I just stared at him. "Answer me, Theodore." I couldn't. Anything I said would led to trouble. He got angry and his fingers wrapped around my neck and he drug me up against the door frame. Struggling for air, I finally spit out a 'no.' His grip tightened. "Then don't bitch and complain that you do everything around here!"_

_I couldn't get a breath in. I thought I would die right then and there. My dad let go and I fell to the floor. I'm not sure why, but when my dad was about to start and walk away, I yelled. "I hate you!"_

_He quickly picked me up by my shirt causing it to rip by the seams. This was the first time I tried to fight back. Kicking and trying to free his grip. It didn't work. It just made him madder. He took his other hand and planted it right on my face. He then basically threw my body into the large mirror in the hallway. You could hear the sound of glass breaking as my back hit the mirror._

_My scream was high pitched and loud. It hurt like a million needles were being stabbed into my back. I could already smell the blood. It was running out my nose from the punch and rushing from my back. I thought my dad was done, but he grabbed my forearm tight and drug me up the stairs. He opened up the door to my room and threw me inside. _

_I landed on my back. Which caused me to scream and cry more. The door slammed shut after my dad 's words left his mouth. "Clean up all this blood once you stop crying like the bitch you are."_

_My back was in so much pain, I could bare it. I somehow managed to get my shirt off by ripping the rest of it off. I then reached around to my back to feel it had glass stuck in it and just feeling them made me scream and cry. My hand was now covered in blood from touching my back. I couldn't move. I would have to sit there in pain and wait._

* * *

><p>"My mom grounded me for a whole month." Nattie started explaining. "She said I could go to AJ's birthday if I wanted, though." She had her sister bring up some snacks including peanut butter and candies.<p>

I was eating a bag of M&M's. "Well, you have that to look forward to, but I got to get home, sadly. Mom might kill me." Literally. We shared a quick kiss and the whole 'I love you' 'I love you more' thing.

When I arrived home, no one was there. Just me, myself, and I. I just sat in my room and started reading over my report card from last nine weeks. It wasn't very promising. I'm not so sure why I never cared about my grades. Then again, I was told that I was a worthless piece of shit that didn't deserve to live.

"Theodore!" I heard my dad's voice. Why was he home early from work? My door opened and I looked to see an angry face. I wasn't sure what he was mad about. I just knew that he was going to take it out on me.

He picked up my small table lamp and tossed it straight at me. My first reaction was to cover my face with my arms. I was so use to glass that my arm wasn't in much pain. My dad's face was blister red. I couldn't help but think about the first time he was that angry.

I wasn't paying attention and the next thing I know, I felt a fist go directly to my gut. Of course I threw up blood and then looked at him. My breath was taken out of me. He had a disturbing smile on his face.

"Eighteen, and still a punching bag."

He left the room and I, as quickly as I could, got my cell phone. "Hello?" The other side answered.

"Robin,… can I come over there for a while?"

* * *

><p>"Good luck in your surgery." Barbie was talking to Justin via webcam.<p>

"I love you." I heard Justin tell her.

She nodded her head. "I love you, too. Bye." She then shut her laptop and turned towards me. I was having my arm looked at by Robin. "What did you do?"

I was cringing at the pain from her removing the pieces of glass. "I tripped and fell… duh." The excuses I came up with. I'm not so sure why I sold myself as a klutz. It just kind of worked, I guess.

Barbie giggled. "Imagine that." She said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong with your boy?" I asked her.

She dropped her smiled. "All I know is the doctors fount something wrong with his lungs and he has to have surgery to fix the problem…"

"He'll be okay, Barbie." Robin said. "Don't worry so much." She started putting alcohol on my skin which burnt like hell. "Now, did you eat your lunch at school?"

Kelly shook her head. "I ate like, two bites of my salad. I'm scarred that I'm going to puke."

"Starvation vs. Bulimia much?" I said in question.

Robin chuckled. "So, TJ,…" She said after finishing the bandages. "A little birdie told me that your best friend Natalie is with child?" She questioned.

Barbie's eyes widened. "Whoa, what?" I stood up. Robin and Barbie looked at me. "Is she really?"

"Not my position to tell you guys." I simply stated. "She's been very upset and emotional all week." I leant against the wall.

"Oh,… A-Anyway, can you drive me to school tomorrow? Kaitlyn and April are skipping." Barbie asked in question. I just nodded my head.

* * *

><p>The week passed by pretty fast considering I was in I.S.S the whole time. Nattie didn't show up at all and Teddy was still in the hospital. Fun times.<p>

As the weekend rolled around, there were two parties on the same day. AJ's birthday and Layla and Michelle's 'way-to-piss-off-AJ' party.

After giving us a week of I.S.S, AJ figured the best way to spend her night would be to crash Layla's party. We were all in.

I was waiting in the car outside of Barbie's house. I promised I would take her and Nattie both.

"I'll be good!" Barbie yelled and shut the door. She got in the backseat knowing that Nattie would sit in the passenger's seat. "Sorry it took so long."

I started driving. "I can see why. You look like a nerdy-slut." I was joking with her, of course, but she did have on her thick-rimmed glasses and her hair was in pigtail as always.

"Jeez, thanks."

We arrived at Nattie's house. Nattie walked to the car looking at her stomach the whole way. Once she sat down, she looked at me. "I think I'm starting to show."

"It's only been two weeks, Natalie." I informed her.

She pouted. "So, I'm I really just fat?"

Kelly and I both said no at the same time. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Until I believe it…" She mumbled.

Once we arrived at the party we grouped up with AJ, Kaitlyn, Beth, Cody, and Ted. We walked into Layla's backyard. It was dark out, but there were plenty of lights put around her yard. We stood by the catering table looking around. The party was exactly what we had speculated. Everyone was getting drunk and acting like morons.

"What are you guys doing here?" Layla asked. We turned around to see a disgusted look on her face.

AJ smiled. "Well, I figured since we planed our parties on the same day, we might as well celebrate together."

"Aw. How sweet." Michelle walked up behind Layla. "But, ya'll can go back to your little birthday party and enjoy your cute little cuppy-cakes that your mommy made for her wittle birthday girl. How old are you?" Michelle teased AJ. "Two?"

Layla clapped slowly. "Congrats." Layla and Michelle chuckled a bit. Layla then began giving a speech about how she had gotten AJ birthday present. It was all sarcasm.

"TJ…" I looked over to see Nattie holding my hand. "We need to go. I don't feel safe here." Her face was full of concern.

"Señorita! ¿Por qué es este pedazo de basura aquí?" Nattie and myself looked over to see Rosa Mendez standing beside Layla. I would translate, but I don't speck Spanish. Only French.

Layla looked at her in confusion. "What the hell does that mean?" She asked.

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Why is this piece of trash here?"

AJ sniffed with her nose. "The only trash around here is you, Rosa." She snapped. Cody nodded in agreement.

Rosa laughed. "Says the girl who's friends with walking anorexia, fat, fatter, fatty, klutz, and two fruit-loops." She was comparing us to those terms. Kelly, Beth, Nattie, Kaitlyn, me, Cody, and Ted. "Only you would."

"Vous semblez avoir oublié que vous êtes amis avec Layla et Michelle. Deux dames qui je considérerais 'Fruit-Loops.'" I sarcastically replied.

Layla and Michelle just looked at each other confused. "What did he say?" Layla asked Rosa.

Rosa looked at her in disbelief. "Do I look like a speak Francés?"

Layla then looked at me. "What did you say!"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Google it."

We all laughed, but they didn't find it funny. "Look." Michelle said. "It's AJ's birthday. She shouldn't spend it fighting with us."

Layla nodded. "Yeah. Your birthday should be a day you remember. Why fight?"

Rosa chuckled. "Because, she's loco."

Kelly taped AJ on the shoulder. "We should go…" She said softly.

I looked around and saw Wade, Heath, and Zek coming over. "Oh, yay,…" I said in sarcasm.

"Heath!" Layla wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his arm on her shoulder. "They won't go away."

"I can fix that real easily." Wade spoke up.

Ted pulled Cody behind him. "And I can fix your face up real good."

Beth laughed. "Hell, Ted. I could do that."

"You wanna bet?" He stepped forward.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said calmly. "Violence is not the answer people. Although, I'm not going to lie. Watching Beth kick your ass would be funny." What can I say, I'm a very mean person.

Rosa got a mischievous smile on her face. "He's right. It's AJ's birthday." She picked up the cake that was on the table. "And the birthday girl always gets the first slice." Before I knew it, the cake went flying, but missed AJ and landed on Kelly. "Oops." Rosa said.

Beth and Cody both ran over to help Barbie get the cake off her glasses and out of her hair. Layla and Michelle's friends were laughing like it was the funniest thing they ever saw.

AJ took her earrings out. Well, two of them. The other five never come out. "Round two…" She mumbled.

Kaitlyn grabbed her wrist and AJ looked at her in confusion. "Tag team?" Kaitlyn smiled.

AJ pushed Rosa back. This caused around three seconds of total silence. Then, Rosa through a punch. I let go of Natalie's hand, and Ted and I tried to get a hold of AJ and Kaitlyn. To our surprise, Wade and Heath were trying to get Rosa and Michelle. Layla was just watching.

The fight caused a lot of attention. AJ and Kaitlyn were constantly kicking and punching, so it was hard for Ted and I to get a grip on either of them. Ted finally caught Kaitlyn and I pulled AJ out of the mess while Wade and Heath had Michelle and Rosa.

"Guys! Guys!" Beth grabbed a hold of AJ's fists. "Stop!" She yelled.

Everyone fell silent. Rosa sighed and let out deep breathes. "Cuenta tus bendiciones. Tuviste suerte."

"Excuse my French, but va te faire foutre." I replied. "Let's go you guys."

I let go of AJ and grabbed Nattie's hand again. She was being oddly quiet. Knowing her like I do, I figured she got scared that she would be hit. "Barbie." I said without looking back.

Kelly was still covered in cake frosting. "Yeah?"

"Are you still riding home with us?" I asked her.

Beth walked up beside myself. "Don't worry. I'll take her home and explain what happened. You get Nattie back home."

I nodded my head. School was going to be interesting to say the least…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short! But sickness is a bad, bad thing! :`( I sorry!<strong>

**Please R&R! More reviews. Faster updates!**

**-Smurfy**


End file.
